


Uniform Kink Tumblr Prompt's

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hannibal (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PLEASE READ THEM!, Tags at the start of each chapter, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Just a place for all the Uniform Kink ask box prompt's I got over on TumblrTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. Hartley Rathaway/Mark Mardon

**Author's Note:**

> Hotforcatpaincold wanted: Mark Mardon and Hartley and hartley is in a school uniform. Bondage, spanking, dirty talk, and anything else you can think of ;)
> 
> Girl's uniform, butt plug, cock ring, spanking, dirty talk, anal sex

Hartley shifted awkwardly as he knocked on Professor Mardon’s office door, the trench coat he was wearing did nothing for the awkwardness he was feeling. 

“Come in!” Mark Mardon’s deep voice called out and Hartley entered the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. The Professor smirked as he saw who it was and stood up from his desk after filing away some paperwork. 

“Just in time for detention Mr. Rathaway.” Mark smiled as he held his hand out for the trench coat. Hartley swallowed as he shrugged it off revealing the girl’s uniform of the school. 

“Did you do everything I requested on the list I sent you?” mark asked as he let his fingers trace the hem of the shorter than usual skirt Hartley had on. 

“Yes Professor.” Hartley’s cheeks were hot to the touch now, growing more heated when Mark easily bend him over the edge of his desk, large hands smoothing down his thighs.

“Plug and ring on, good boy.” Mark purred as he poked the base of the plug up Hartley’s ass and traced the rubber ring that was secure around the base of Hartley’s cock, both barely hidden by the skirt. Hartley whimpered as the toys moved around on his sensitive body. 

“However you got detention again tonight, I’m going to have to punish you again.” Mark sighed dramatically while plucking a ruler off of his desk, warming it with his hand before flipping up the short fabric to expose Hartley’s perky rear end to him completely. 

“Yes Professor, I’m sorry for getting detention again.” Hartley breathed out before gasping when the ruler came down on his ass once as a warm up.

“Ten spankings, starting now.” Mark said as he brought the ruler down again, enjoying the way Hartley’s skin was turning red under the pressure of the ruler. 

“Yes Professor.” Hartley agreed as he clutched at the edge of the desk, gasping or whimpering when the ruler came down again and again. His cock was aching against the cock ring by the time the tenth hit came and he was rocking against the desk trying to get any sort of friction on his erection. Mark’s hand cupped his heated and stinging bottom almost caringly before the cool hand moved and Hartley sucked in a breath as the air of the room hit his abused skin.

“You took your punishment so well, I think you deserve your reward now.” Mark purred as he tugged the tie off of Hartley’s neck making sure to rip a few of the buttons off of the top of the school shirt exposing more of Hartley’s chest. 

Mark looped the tie around Hartley’s wrists, keeping them crossed behind his student’s back. Hartley rested his forehead on the surface of the desk, spreading his legs wider to get better balance as Mark worked the plug out of him with practiced ease.

“You know when I first had you for detention I didn’t believe all the rumors about you bending over for the football team but now that I’ve had you here a few times… I have no trouble believing it. Where you always such a slut Mr. Rathaway?” Mark asked as he pulled himself out of his slacks, slicking himself up with lube he had started to keep in his office ever since the first time Hartley had blown him in their detention.  
“Yes Professor.” Hartley found agreeing was much easier when in positions like this. 

“That’s what I thought.” Mark hummed as he thrusted himself into Hartley’s open hole with no warning, easily sliding in thanks to the plug Hartley had in himself most of the day. Hartley groan was muffled by the desk as a slight burn spread from his ass and the way the fabric of Professor Mardon’s slacks were rubbing against the stinging marks from his spanking before. 

“Ohh Professor Mardon.” Hartley gasped out, eyes closing in pleasure when the older man’s cock hit against his prostate sending shocks over his whole body. 

“Just like that huh?” Mark let out his own groan as Hartley tightened up around him; he dug his fingers into Hartley’s hips as he moved his hips faster pounding into Hartley for all he was worth. 

“Please Professor please!” Hartley clawed at whatever part of his wrists he could reach, needing to get the cock ring off so he could come, it was painful and he needed to come so badly.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Mark reached down and tugged the cock ring off, pushing himself as deep as he could at the same time. Both men groaned loudly as they came in unison. Mark braced his hands on either side of Hartley’s head as the two stayed locked together as they rode their orgasms out in their own ways.

“…I’ll see you same time tomorrow then?” Mark asked in a hoarse voice as he slowly pulled himself out of Hartley, pushing the plug back into place, keeping the student full of his own and the skirt fell back down over Hartley’s ass. 

“Yes Professor.” Hartley’s voice was just as wrecked as the Professor’s was but he had a stupid smile on his face.


	2. Eobard Thawne/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Eobard and Hartley in a boy scout uniform

“This is embarrassing.” Hartley groused, hands covering the crotch of the much too small shorts he was wearing.

“You look sexy babe.” Eobard insisted as he took in the sight of his boyfriend who was wearing his old boy scout uniform, the fabric rippling across his now much larger form, clinging in all the right places making Eobard’s cock twitch in his jeans. 

“If I didn’t loose that damn bet.” Hartley muttered as moved his hands to adjust the scarf that was badly tied around his neck. 

“I think we should see if what you remember from your scout days… What did you learn about handling wood?” Eobard asked as he obviously rubbed at his tented jeans. Hartley’s eyes flickered down to the bulge and absently licked his lips before walking over, the shorts making it a bit difficult.

“Well Sir, we have to make sure the wood is good and firm.” Hartley said in a low, husky voice as he dropped to his knees. Fingers tugging his boyfriend’s erection out of his jeans, moving up and down making him fully erect. 

“Is it?” Eobard asked his voice as full of lust as Hartley’s was. 

“Oh yes Sir, very firm. Now depending on the fire you want the wood can be either dry or wet. I think I want it very wet right now.” Hartley explained before he took the head of Eobard’s cock in between his plump lips. Eobard grabbed onto Hartley’s hair, knowing how well Hartley could use that mouth of his. Hartley took his boyfriend down to the root, making sure to suck hard and then lighter in the way he knew the blond went crazy for.

“Fuck, you should get a badge for cock sucking.” Eobard swore as Hartley let his now soaking cock pop out from between his lips, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. 

“Who says I didn’t get one?” Hartley asked with a smirk making Eobard growl at the mere idea. 

“That is very naughty of you scout.” Eobard tugged the scarf loose, before quickly wrapping it around Hartley’s wrists making his boyfriend blush.

“I know for a fact you never got your knot badge so don’t even try to get loose.” Eobard was smug at this point and easily flipped Hartley onto his stomach before pushing his knees up and to the side. Eobard took advantage of this to tug down Hartley’s shorts, showing his firm, perky ass. Eobard raised an eyebrow at the sight of a bright color sticking out from between his lover’s cheeks. 

“Is that a plug?” Eobard asked as he applied pressure to the base making Hartley squirm and groan softly. 

“Always be prepared.” Hartley said breathlessly as Eobard tugged it out a bit before pushing it back in watching as Hartley’s hips jerked forward. 

“Good little scout.” Eobard smiled as he rested his hand possessively on the small of his boyfriend’s back. With his other hand he removed the plug completely, tracing Hartley’s stretched rim drinking in the soft sounds Hartley made at the gentle touch. 

“What badge am I going to work on next Sir?” Hartley asked flexing his ass teasingly making his boyfriend smile at the obvious invitation. 

“Is ass pounding a badge? If so you are going to be getting a lot of those.” Eobard smirked as he rolled a condom on and added a bunch of lube not wanting to hurt his lover. 

“Funny Sir, but I would like to earn that nonetheless.” Hartley peered over his shoulder as he shifted his arms to keep himself propped up. 

“Always so proactive.” Eobard chuckled as he gripped himself by the base of his cock, sliding into Hartley with practiced ease. 

“God you’re so big.” Hartley let his head hang down as he was stretched wider and filled with his lover’s cock. 

“You know just what to say love.” Eobard kissed down Hartley’s neck, sucking at the soft skin as he let both himself and his lover adjust. 

“You will hear some other words if you don’t move, love.” Hartley snarked, voice straining but lust obvious in his words. 

“So mouthy, I love it.” Eobard smiled as he heard the usual Hartley sass come through so he rolled his hips, dragging his cock along Hartley’s prostate watching the way Hartley gasped and arched under the sudden sensations that overtook him. 

“Fffuuucccckkkkk Eobard.” Hartley’s eyes rolled up into his head as he pushed back against the blond, taking him deeper into him. 

“Just like that love.” Eobard groaned out, feeling him self throb inside of the tight channel of his boyfriend. 

“More Eobard, please harder.” Hartley whined, the obvious plead was heard in his voice. 

Eobard grinned wickedly as he started to pound himself into harder and deeper into his lover. He was doing just what his needy boyfriend asked of him. Eobard was sure his fingers were going to leave bruises on his lover’s hips, but he was okay with that. Eobard buried himself deep into Hartley, capturing Hartley’s mouth in a heated kiss as the two orgasmed almost in sync. 

“Love you.” Hartley breathed out as Eobard supported his weight almost completely.

“Love you too and I think you earned that badge.” Eobard commented and Hartley gave a breathless laugh.


	3. Leonard 'Bones McCoy/James T Kirk/Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellecraft wanted McSpirk and Jim in Science Blue uniform shirt

Jim let out a muffled whine around the ball gag that Bones had fastened in between his lips. His wrists were being held above his head to the headboard with energy cuffs, keeping him immobile. Bones large Science Blue uniform shirt was slipping down one of his shoulders, it was swamping him because of the size difference between the two men. 

His legs were bent on the bed; his feet and calves were covered in Spock’s black uniform boots. Jim’s toes were curling inside the too large boots as he came again, dirtying Bones shirt thanks to the vibrator that was inside of him, the remote tapped to his right thigh. 

“Shh Jimmy, I’m trying to kick Spock’s ass here so I can get yours.” Bones commented not even looking up from where he was facing Spock in chess. 

“Trying is the important word here Doctor.” Spock’s eyes darted over to where they had left Jim on the bed, keeping track of how many times Jim had come already that night. The number was four and Jim’s limit was usually five so Spock had to wrap this up if Jim was going to be coherent for the rest of the night. 

“Aha! Checkmate hobgoblin!” Bones grinned as Spock tipped his king over. 

“Looks like you are all mine now Jimmy.” Bones sent Spock a smile as he stripped off his clothes before crawling between Jim’s spread legs, tipping Jim’s head back taking in the dilated pupils and hazy look on his face from having so many orgasm’s. 

“Bones.” Jim croaked out when Bones eased the gag out from between his lips. 

“I’m right here darlin’. Spock is right there, watching us like we both knows he likes to do.” Leonard smirked as he traced Jim’s jawline lovingly. 

“He does.” Jim agreed, voice hoarse before he let out a groan when Bones fingers turned up the intensity of the vibrator, hand caressing Jim’s inner thighs. 

“I’ve got you darlin’.” Bones promised as he eased the still buzzing toy out of Jim before he could come again. Jim let out a soft sob, head lolling to the side as Bones slid a finger into him, making sure he wasn’t torn inside. 

“You’re good to go Jimmy. I’m gonna fuck you in my shirt and Spock’s boots, you will like this won’t ya?” Bones’ voice was husky as he pulled his finger out. Accepting the lotion of lube that Spock handed him after he took his own handful. Bones knew that Spock had thrown the game but he knew that the half Vulcan liked to watch his two human’s together. 

Bones spread the lotion over his own aching cock that was just waiting to be inside of their Captain. 

“Bones please don’t make me wait anymore.” Jim pleaded as he spread his legs wider before wrapping them around Bones waist, the heels digging into Bones firm ass to pull him forward. Bones went willingly making sure to slide into Jim during the movement, both groaning loudly at the sparks that erupted from the way they locked together. 

“So good.” Jim slurred his words; already so far into a haze of lust and orgasms from before he was almost completely out of it. 

“I know Jimmy.” Bones caressed Jim’s face as he slowly rolled his hips earning a keen from the blond whose hips jerked up on reflex. 

“We are both right here Jim.” Spock spoke up from his place in his chair, hand working his own cock to his own completion. 

“Spock, Bones, ooohhhhh.” Jim’s body shook and arched as his fifth and final orgasm was drawn out of him. 

“God Jim.” Bones dropped his forehead against Jim’s as he came inside of his lover, making sure not to drop all his weight onto Jim’s weak body below him. 

Spock had come at the same time as his lovers had, their mind links made it easier for the three of them to come together. Spock cleaned himself up before moving to clean his lover’s up before he settled on the bed next to Jim and Bones, fingers finding their psi points, joining their orgasm mulled minds together gently. 

“Spock.” Bones and Jim both sighed out at the touch of their minds connecting. This was the way they were meant to be, together.


	4. Reverb/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Reverb with Barry Allen in a police officer

“I knew you were kinky Officer Allen.” Reverb smirked as he clinked the metal handcuffs around his wrists, restricting his powers. 

“You aren’t helping your case Reverb.” Barry Allen rolled his eyes as he tugged the criminal towards his squad car. 

“Oh so are you going to bend me over the hood of your car again? Is that how I’m going to get away?” Reverb smirked reminding the police officer of how their last encounter went and the pretty policeman’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the reminder. 

“I think you should put your mouth to better use Reverb.” Officer Allen jerked Reverb around so Barry was leaning against the side of the police car, out of the view of the dashboard camera. 

“Oh it would be my pleasure.” Reverb purred as he sank to his knees, using his teeth to tug open the zipper of Barry’s uniform open to access the half hard cock waiting within. 

“For a criminal you are being such a good boy.” Barry tangled his right hand in Reverb’s long hair, holding the other man’s head in place as he started to give Barry’s cock kitten licks until it was fully erect. 

“I’m on my best behavior Officer Allen.” Reverb purred as he swallowed down the most of Barry’s cock in one go making the Officer drop his head back as a groan escaped from his lips. 

“My very best behavior.” Reverb smirked before he attacked the police officer’s cock with his tongue and lips again knowing all of Barry’s sweet spots. 

“So you can be good huh?” Barry laughed breathlessly before another groan left his lips when Reverb moved his tongue in just the right way. 

“Are you going to come soon Officer Allen?” Reverb asked innocently as he twisted his tongue around Barry’s cock. 

“Fuck.” Barry hissed as he doubled over Reverb’s head, fingers gripping at the long hair as his hips jerked forward as the other man swallowed around him, bring him over the edge with a shout of pleasure.

“Always a pleasure Officer Allen.” Reverb smirked as he finished swallowing Barry’s cum, licking his lips clean as he peered up at the policeman. 

“Likewise Reverb.” Barry dropped the keys to cuffs, still dazed from the orgasm. Reverb un-cuffed himself and a breach appeared behind him, Reverb blew Barry a kiss before he stepped into the breach, disappearing from sight. Barry rolled his eyes at the usual way Reverb disappeared as he adjusted him self, his criminal lover did love his dramatic entrances and exits.


	5. Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellecraft wanted: Mick getting laid in his revolutionary war uniform with whomever you choose.
> 
> So I picked Jax because for some reason my mind went there.
> 
> anal fingering, size kink, anal sex, riding

“Hey Mick.” Jax caught up with the larger man who was about to step into his room to ditch the revolutionary war uniform he was still wearing. 

“What’s up short stack?” Mick asked curiously.

“Just wanted to tell you I’m glad you’re not dead and stuff.” Jax didn’t meet Mick’s look, in fact he kept his eyes firmly planted on Mick’s feet. 

“Good to know kid, you wanna come in or something?” Mick held open his door and Jax surprised him by almost bolting into his bedroom. Mick chuckled as he followed the younger man in, starting to unbutton the vest and undershirt he had on. 

“Is there something else you want kid?” Mick turned around to find the kid who surprised him by standing right in front of him with a nervous look on his face. 

“When I thought you were dead I… I just.” Jax sighed not able to figure out the right words. Instead he just snatches the hat off of Mick’s head surprising the older man into leaning down a bit and Jax pressed their lips together. 

“Whoa… You should know I don’t do relationships kid.” Mick said, surprise coloring his voice as he looked down at the flushing face of Jax. 

“Good, friends with benefits works for me.” Jax smirked at Mick who just laughed before he easily lifted Jax up, sealing their lips together again. Jax sighed into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Mick’s waist as the older man settled down on his mattress, hands moving down to grope at Jax’s firm ass. Jax groaned and pushed back into the strong hands. 

“The team is going to kill me for defiling their baby.” Mick laughed when the two broke their kiss.

“Please, I’ve taken more cock than I bet they all have combined.” Jax admitted and Mick raised an eyebrow with an interested look. 

“This is going to be fun, so what now Jax?” Mick drawled the other man’s name. 

“Now I’m going to ride you.” Jax said as he grinded himself down against Mick, feeling the bulge that was growing underneath his own crotch. 

“Just like this?” Mick asked interested.

“Just like this.” Jax confirmed

“I like this side of you Jax.” Mick grinned, leaning back to let Jax take charge as the younger man was already stripping himself of his own dirtied clothes and tugging Mick’s uniform pants down just enough to show that Mick had gone commando under the uniform pants. 

Jax let out a groan as he saw how long and thick Mick was and his own cock throbbed with need. 

“Please tell me you have lube or something around here.” Jax looked up at Mick as he wrapped his fingers around Mick’s erection making the older man groan at the touch. 

“Yeah, on the table over there.” Mick jerked his chin towards said table. Jax spotted the bottle and scurried to bring it closer, he swung himself back onto Mick’s lap as he coated three of his fingers with the lube he found. He balanced himself using Mick’s shoulder as he worked his fingers into himself. Jax and Mick groaned at the sight of Jax easily working himself open. 

“Damn you really aren’t a kid huh?” Mick said, amazement in his voice as Jax pumped his three fingers in and out of himself, hovering over Mick’s now weeping cock. 

“Told you so.” Jax breathed out as he extracted his fingers, he reached down and used the remaining lube to coat Mick’s cock with a layer of it. 

“This okay?” Jax asked Mick, looking directly in his eyes. 

“More than okay, now get that pretty ass in gear.” Mick slapped the other man’s ass playfully. Jax laughed as he put both hands on Mick’s shoulders, smiling when Mick placed his own hands over Jax’s. Jax’s face went slack as he lowered himself onto Mick’s cock, it took time but Jax was fully seated on Mick’s cock within a few tortuous minutes. 

“God you’re perfect Jax.” Mick gasped out, it took everything he had not to come right then and there when Jax’s tight heat wrapped around him like a vice. 

“You’re so big, fuck the biggest I have ever had.” Jax admitted, head dropping back as he clung to Mick as the burn eased up. 

“Hell yeah I am.” Mick was very proud of his size all right? Jax slowly rolled his hips causing them both to groan and Jax took that as a cue to start slowly bounce up and down on Mick’s cock. Mick moved his hands down to grab at Jax’s ass as the other man rode him like a pro with no hesitation just determination. 

“Fuck yeah, just like that Jax.” Mick groaned low in his throat as he met Jax’s thrusts with his own getting a strangled gasp from Jax who could only hold on when Mick took control of the speed, pounding up into Jax roughly. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Mick!” Jax chanted, clenching down on Mick hard as his orgasm was knocked out of him with a loud cry, his cock splattering his cum over his own stomach. 

“Jax!” Mick groaned into Jax’s neck as he spilled his own seed inside of the younger man, holding him close as they both breathed through their orgasms.

Mick eased Jax up off his lap and positioned Jax onto his side and draped the large navy blue and red accented overcoat over the half conscious man.

“Sleep kid, but don’t think we won’t have another round of that because we will.” Mick assured the younger man, hand running over the short hair Jax was sporting, Jax hummed as his eyes fluttered shut with a content and fucked out look on his face. 

“Defiantly doing that again.” Mick agreed with himself.


	6. Hannibal Lector/Will Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotforcaptaincold wanted: Hannibal and Will. Will in a fireman's uniform :P
> 
> Masturbation time for Hannibal

If Hannibal was a lesser man he would be swearing loudly right now at the innocent looking calendar that was lying open to a certain month on the desk in front of him. 

Will Graham was staring up at him in an innocently seductive way from under the artfully mused up bird nests of curls that framed his handsome face. Smears of soot highlighted his cheekbones contrasting heavily against the pale complexion Will had. 

Hannibal traced the image of Will’s jawline with his index finger before letting his gaze travel downwards, drinking in the sight that was forever immortalized on the glossy image before him. Will was leaning against a fireman’s pole, one arm gripping it behind his head while his other arm kept a fireman’s helmet tucked against his side. 

Will was wearing an overly large fireman’s jacket, hanging off of one shoulder. It was unzipped exposing the dirtied white, tight tank top underneath. Red suspenders were loose around his shoulders attached to the waistband of the matching fireman issue pants. They were the only thing keeping them on Will’s narrow hips instead of them falling to pool around his calves where they were stuffed into black boots. 

Hannibal never took himself for one who got turned on by uniforms, but on his dear William it was making his slacks sufficiently tighter than usual. Hannibal glanced down and closed his eyes at the obvious tent in his pants. He thought he had better control than this, but when it came to Will Graham his control was shot. 

Hannibal glanced at his watch, plenty of time so he eased his half hard cock out of his pants. He groaned softly as the cool air of his office hit the heated skin of his erection. He pulled out a bottle of lotion he usually saved for his hands, but it would work for this purpose as well. He warmed the lotion between his palms before he slowly worked one hand over himself. He groaned lightly and his eyes found the image of Mr. July in his smoking hot fireman uniform and his hand tightened as his speed increased. 

Hannibal kept his eyes on the image and could picture Will coming home to his bed after a long day at the station, sweaty and exhausted. Allowing Hannibal to strip that dirty, beautiful uniform off of Will’s firm body, taking time to savor the way Will’s skin was revealed from behind that uniform. 

Hannibal’s hand was almost a blur as he stroked himself, his control almost at his breaking point as he locked eyes with the photo image of Will and could basically see the way Will’s face screw up in pleasure as Hannibal made him cum. 

“Will.” Hannibal hissed out as his cock spurted ropes of cum that landed on the image of Mr. July. Hannibal slumped in his seat, trying to even his breathing out as he managed to grab a few tissues to clean him self up. When Hannibal came back to his senses and he tucked himself back into his slacks, not looking a hair out of place to the naked eye. 

Hannibal’s gaze landed on the now come painted image of Will in his fireman uniform, he felt his cheeks heat up and his cock give a weak twitch in his pants. It was a beautiful sight and Hannibal longed for the real thing. Hannibal quickly shut the calendar when the door swung open signaling Mr. July himself entering. 

“Oh god Alanna got to you too didn’t she? I look ridiculous in that!” Will groaned, covering his face when he spotted the calendar sitting on Hannibal’s desk.

“You look far from it Mr. July. In fact I dare to say you were the best choice for that month.” Hannibal stood up, straightening his tie. Will blushed and looked away, adjusting his glasses while giving Hannibal darting looks and Hannibal felt a surge of hope. Perhaps he would get the real thing one day, if he did this right.


	7. Leonard Snart/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Len and Barry and Barry is in a school uniform and a third person walks in accidentally

“Why is it that you never pulled this out before?” Len asked as he finished securing the knot he made out of the navy blue and red-stripped tie that was holding Barry’s arms above his head. 

“Because I hated high school, but if I knew you would react like this.” Barry laughed as he tested the strong knot before relaxing against the wall where he was now bound. 

“You know I like you in uniform Scarlet.” Len trailed his fingers down Barry’s exposed chest, having ripped open the white dress shirt minutes prior letting the fabric hang open around the Speedster’s tone torso. 

“I just thought it was the red leather.” Barry exhaled softly when Len’s cool fingers rubbed at his nipples making them stand erect and his loosely slung on his hips uniform pants were suddenly a lot tighter. 

“I think it’s just you Scarlet.” Len confirmed as he leaned down to take one of the pebbled nipples in between his teeth, nipping at it lightly making Barry gasp and lean into his lover’s mouth. 

“Your damn mouth, it should be illegal.” Barry groaned out as Len pressed his palm against the obvious hard on Barry was sporting. 

“You say the prettiest things Scarlet.” Len drawled as he started to rub Barry through the fabric of the uniform pants. Barry let out a groan, hips jerking up against the pressure behind Len’s hand. 

“Woo, kudos brother dear. I had no idea your jailbait could look even more like jailbait but there you go.” Lisa Snart wolf whistled from the doorway, a perverted smirk on her face. 

Barry groaned this time in embarrassment, hiding his face into his arm as his face turned red. 

“Get out of here train wreck and let me ravish my lover in peace.” Len gave his sister an unimpressed look while wrapped his body around Barry knowing how embarrassed his lover could get. That and he was a possessive bastard. 

“Fine, fine. I’m off to visit Cisco anyways. Have fun.” Lisa blew a kiss at the duo before she took off cackling as the sound of a pillow hitting the door sounded behind her. 

“You okay Scarlet?” Len asked, cradling Barry’s face in his hands dropping a kiss to his lover’s nose.

“I thought you locked the door.” Barry glared at him, but it wasn’t as effective as it should have been as Barry was pouting and his cheeks were bright red still. 

“She is my sister Scarlet, there are no doors she can’t open. Would you rather discuss this more or?” Len gripped Barry’s hips and ground their hips together teasingly, earning a moan from Barry. 

“This, more of this.” Barry dropped his head back, exposing his neck for Len to attack with his lips and teeth. 

“That’s what I thought.” Len smirked as he backed off getting a whine from Barry that quickly turned into a pleased groan when Len groped his covered erection, rubbing at the bulge with intent. 

“If I had known you back when you wore this, you would not have been the blushing virgin you were when we first met.” Len said in a husky voice as Barry grinded up against Len’s steady hand, a whimper falling from his lips. 

“You would have been such a good student for me.” Len purred as his other fingers tweaked Barry’s nipples and lips attaching to Barry’s neck that was just begging to be marked up by him. 

“L-Len!” Barry groaned, body shuddering before he let out a sharp cry as he came under his lover’s firm hand and teasing touches. Barry was panting as he went slack in the makeshift bondage his tie made around his wrists. Len proceeded to kiss every inch of Barry’s exposed skin, smirking at the obvious wet spot on the front of Barry’s uniform pants feeling quite pleased with himself.

“Shut up you pervert.” Barry muttered good-naturedly as he turned his head to meet Len for a kiss. 

“What can I say?” Len chuckled knowing he never had a thing for uniforms, but Barry in uniforms? That would be his downfall every time.


	8. Loki/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Loki and Steve and Loki in Steve's old uniform (from when he transformed into Steve in Thor 2)

“I forgot how tight this old uniform of yours is.” Loki said as he stretched his arms out in front of him, inspecting the bright blue color of the cloth. 

“It looks good on you.” Steve swallowed hard, unnaturally blue eyes staring at the God in front of him. 

“I thought you would like it.” Loki said with a smirk as he tipped Steve’s chin up to look at the lust filled look on the blond’s face. 

“You know what I want you to do now?”

“No.” Steve breathed out excited at what would come next. 

“You are going to straddle me and I am going to watch you jerk off. When you come I want you to cover this uniform of yours with your cum.” Loki ordered in a husky tone of voice as he tugged the clearly excited blond onto his lap as the dark haired God lay down on the bed behind him. 

“Oh God yes.” Steve hurried to push his pants and boxers down around his thighs. Steve groaned as he wrapped his hands around his straining erection, head dropping down panting as he stroked himself. 

“Good, very good Captain.” Loki purred as he groped the Super Soldier’s firm ass, enjoying the way it flexed and tensed as Steve slowly jerked himself off. 

“Loki, please may I go faster?” Steve breathed out, hips thrusting up into his fist like he was trying to fuck it. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Loki traced Steve’s rim with the pad of his finger, dipping the tip of his finger into the blond watching the way Steve gasped and body arched at the sudden touches. 

Steve’s hand was almost a blur now as he tried his best to come quicker. His heavy breathing was all that was heard in the room as Steve trembled atop of Loki.

“Mmm, Loki!” Steve moaned as his cum started to spill from his cock, Steve adjusted himself so the stream of cum would splatter over his old uniform that Loki was wearing below him. 

“Yes, just like that Captain.” Loki hummed as he watched as the Super Solider came over the uniform he was wearing, just like he was ordered. 

Steve almost toppled off of Loki when he came back to his senses, but all he could do was stare at the sight of Loki in his cum painted uniform below him.

“I knew you would like this.” Loki purred as he tugged Steve closer with a firm hand. Steve went willingly into the dominating kiss Loki laid on him and couldn’t help but buck his hips against Loki’s. 

“Already ready for more, oh don’t worry Captain I have such plans for you.” Loki chuckled at the excited look the blond gave him at the promise.


	9. Harry Wells/Joe West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Joe in a police uniform and Harry in lengerie that looks like a criminal outfit and handcuffs and as kinky as humanly possible
> 
> police uniform, lingerie kink, crossdressing, roleplay, sex toy, handcuffs, riding crop

Harry closed his eyes as he slowly lowered himself down a bit further onto the large dildo that was positioned below him, another inch sliding into him punching a groan out of him. 

“Can’t you take anymore than that inmate?” A light sting of the riding crop hit against Harry’s right flank, just under the hem of the black and white stripped one piece leather lingerie that Harry was wearing, the top pushed down to just under his nipples. It was complete with a matching hat perched on his head and handcuffs keeping his hands together in front of him. 

“I’m trying Officer.” Harry breathed out, gasping when the collar around his neck was tugged, jerking the nipple clamps that were attached to the leather band. 

“If you can’t fit this inside of you, there is no way you will ever be able to take my cock.” Joe dragged the riding crop down Harry’s chest watching as Harry shuddered under the touch of the leather. 

“Yes Officer.” Harry closed his eyes and slid down a bit more on the toy, a whimper escaping from his lips as he had to stop when the burn got to be too much. 

“You’re close to coming aren’t you?” Joe asked in a light tone as he ran the tip of the crop down the line Harry’s cock made in the black lacy G-string he was wearing. The lace of the fabric rubbing against Harry’s cock in a way that had the man gasp softly as his hips bucked up towards the touch. 

“Yes Officer I am.” Harry gasped as the crop came down on his cock, making him moan and hips buck up again as more pre-cum dripped from his cock. 

“That’s it for today then, I really thought you would be able to take my cock today. What a shame.” Joe sounded so disappointed as he rubbed his boot against the bulge in the panties Harry was wearing and watched as Harry groaned as he rutted shamelessly against the pressure that was being applied. 

Harry let out a cry, back arching as he slid down a bit more on the dildo as he came under the pressure on his cock and the way the tip of the toy hit against his prostate. In his blissed out haze Harry felt strong arms catch him and lower him onto his side and the toy gently leave his body making him give a whine before soothing hands rubbed over his body before he heard a gasp coming from Joe and something warm hit against the bare portion of his chest. Harry smiled knowing Joe had just come over his chest before he let himself pass out like he usually did after the sessions he had with Joe.


	10. Captain Singh/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Captain Singh in a police uniform and he likes hartley in lengerie tied up under his desk. Not an au and as kinky as possible
> 
> police uniform, lingerie kink, bondage, cock ring, butt plug, masturbation

Captain Singh leaned back in his desk chair, absently adjusting the cuffs of his uniform. He felt like going old school today and wearing his standard police uniform. He was just glad he still fit in it, he chuckled lightly at the thought as he looked around his office noting the closed up windows and he smiled as he remembered why he had closed them up. Singh pushed his chair back and looked at the sight that was hidden under his desk and palmed himself through his uniform slacks. 

Hartley was spread wide thanks to the handcuffs that were keeping his ankles and wrists tied to the legs of his desk. His legs were clad in white lacy stay up thigh high stockings, his cock was being held against his stomach by matching lace panties and the ring of the cock ring was visible against the lace. The fabric keeping a plug inside of him, his stomach was bare while his chest was covered in a white triangle bralette, which showed his pebbled nipples through the thin lace. Hartley had a ball gag in his mouth, a hazy look on his face. 

Singh stroked himself through his pants at the sight; it helped knowing his and his fiancée’s pet like doing this. Singh smiled as he spotted the discolorations over his pet’s body, showing that as the day went on Singh had gotten off to the sight before him numerous times just like he was about to do again. 

“Such a good pet.” Singh murmured as he tugged himself closer to his desk as he pulled himself out of his pants completely and heard a soft muffled whine coming from Hartley at the sight of his cock. Singh fisted himself and made sure his movements were slow and teasing knowing he was putting on a show as well as getting himself off. 

Singh jerked his hips forward a bit and squeezed himself tighter as he moved his hand up and down his shaft that was at full attention at this point. Hartley whimpered again and he felt his desk shift slightly like their pet was trying to get closer to his cock. Singh smiled knowing that when he took their pet home he would be begging for it and that was just how he and his fiancée liked him. 

Singh sped up his movements feeling another orgasm approaching quickly and he leaned back in his chair, using his free hand to cover his own mouth not wanting to alert anyone else of what was happening in his office. His orgasm rushed at him when he peeked under his desk to see the state of his pet.

Hartley was groaning around the ball gag, hips jerking up helplessly, forcing the plug deeper into him when his hips lowered back onto the ground. His cock leaving a lewd wet spot on the front of the panties and his chest was heaving as he looked at Singh’s cock with a flushed, needy look. 

That was what made Singh come undone and he bit his lip as he came, his cum spraying Hartley’s front again getting a helpless noise from Hartley as it hit his bare skin and the fabric of the bralette. 

Singh slumped in his chair, grabbing a tissue to clean himself up before putting himself back in his pants. He adjusted his police uniform top and got back to work, making sure his foot slid up and down the silky feeling of the stockings that Hartley was wearing, knowing it would drive their pet crazy.


	11. Leonard Snart/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Hartley dressed as a Criminal in lengerie and Len dressed as a warden.
> 
> prison warden uniform, lingerie kink, anal fingering, anal sex, desk sex, 'roleplay'

“Come on Len, you can’t stay up all night working.” Hartley poked his head out of the bedroom, pouting to see the other man still in his Warden uniform, working intently on something at his desk.

“I’ll be right there babe.” Len said absently.

“You said that half an hour ago.” Hartley huffed before rolling his eyes when Len didn’t answer him. He ducked back into the bedroom for a few minutes before he sauntered out into the open. Len didn’t even look up until he felt something soft, yet hard press against his back.

“Come on Warden Sir, you can’t stay there all night. What if your naughty boyfriend needs punishing?” Hartley whispered into Len’s ear, the Warden grabbed his lover’s wrist and pulled him around so he was in between his legs and the edge of the desk. Len had to swallow because his mouth went dry at the sight of what his lover was wearing. 

Hartley was wearing a halter necked black and white stripped babydoll lingerie that was split down the middle to expose a black G-string that barely contained the man’s half erect cock. 

“Oh you have been very naughty haven’t you?” Len purred as he stood up, pressing against Hartley who grinded shamelessly against him with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh yes Sir, Mr. Warden.” Hartley yelped lightly when Len lifted him up onto the desk’s surface. Len hooked his fingers under the thin string, letting it hit against Hartley’s skin teasingly. Len traced the outline of Hartley’s cock liking the way Hartley grabbed at his shoulders on reflex. 

“Oh your already so open back here, someone came prepared for their punishment.” Len said as he easily pushed aside the thin string that was keeping him from his lover’s hole. Len pushed two of his fingers into Hartley’ loose, wet hole earning a groan from his lover. 

“Always Warden.” Hartley breathed out as Len pushed his legs open wider up on the desk before he extracted his fingers. Len ran his hands up Hartley’s stomach pushing the sheer fabric to the side so he could roll Hartley’s nipples between his fingers. Hartley dug his fingers into Len’s short hair, tugging him down for a heated kiss.

Len gripped Hartley’s thighs as he rubbed his obvious erection against Hartley’s own cock, both groaning at the contact. Hartley moved his hands down to pull Len out of his uniform pants, hands smearing the pre-cum over as much of his lover’s cock as he could. 

Len grabbed Hartley’s hands, pinning them down to his sides giving him a stern look. Hartley grinned as he nodded, keeping his hands there as Len grabbed his thighs again. This time Len thrusted his hips forward and his cock slid into Hartley, pushing past the string from the G-string with ease. Hartley almost fell backwards onto the desk at the sudden feeling of being stuffed full by his lover’s not small cock. It had been so long since they had been like this, with work always on Len’s mind and all. 

“Warden Snart, punish me more Sir.” Hartley groaned out, lifting his hips up making Len shift inside of him.

“You will be my death.” Len muttered but he held Hartley’s thighs up higher as he started to piston his hips forward, driving deeper into Hartley. Both men were turning into groaning messes of pleasure as they rocked against each other, both seeking their combined pleasure. 

“Len!” Hartley cried out his lover’s name as he clung to Len’s firm body as his orgasm broke over him, his come painting his own stomach and part of the G-string he was wearing. Hartley held onto Len as his lover bit down onto his neck as he came, flooding Hartley with his cum making said man whimper at the feeling. 

“Time for bed I think.” Len said, rubbing soothing circles on Hartley’s back seeing how out of it his lover was and how he was clinging to him. Len slid out of Hartley before heaving him up in his arms and walked them over to the bedroom for a good night of rest, not seeing the pleased look on Hartley’s face.


	12. James 'Bucky' Barnes/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Stellecraft wanted to see Bucky jerking off to Steve's WWII uniform and Steve walks in
> 
> We discussed this and decided the jacket was the best bet for it :)
> 
> Masturbation, light Dom/sub, light power play

Steve paused in his usual walk to his room, he cocked his head to the side and he heard that same noise again. He pursed his lips and slowly walked towards the source of the noise, his eyebrows furrowed when he realized it was coming from the room Bucky had claimed as his own. 

Steve pressed his ear to the door, hating that he might be invading Bucky’s privacy but he heard that noise again. It sounded like a strangled moan and Steve swallowed as he felt his cock twitch in his sweatpants.

“JARVIS, is Bucky in there alone?” Steve asked quietly knowing the AI would hear him.

“Yes he is Captain Rogers.” JARVIS said sounding smug.

“I guess I should see if he is alright then…” Steve gnawed on his lower lip before sliding the door open silently; stepping in and he froze in his place. 

Bucky was completely naked, curled up on his side, his flesh hand buried between his thighs that were wet with cum already, stroking his cock. His long hair was shielding the part of his face that was nuzzling the old leather jacket that Steve remembered he wore when he first broke Bucky and the others out of that Nazi camp all those many years ago.

“Stevie, please.” Bucky gasped into the old leather, hips jerking forward and Steve felt his cock take interest in the sight before him. Steve made his mind up in a split second when Bucky whimpered softly again.

“I’m right here Buck.” Steve was at Bucky’ side on the bed, large hands smoothing back the other man’s dark hair.

“Steve?” Bucky looked up, eyes blown wide with lust and now confusion bled into them. 

“Keep going Bucky, I’m right here with you.” Steve used the tone of voice he used when he was ordering the Avengers and in the past the Commando’s. Bucky noticed it and nodded his agreement, hand moving at a steady pace now. 

Steve made sure Bucky was watching him before he reached down to twine his fingers together with Bucky’ so they were stroking the Winter Soldier’s cock together. Steve tangled his other hand in Bucky’s hair, tilting the man’s head back so Steve could watch his face. 

“Come on Solider, impress me.” Steve’s voice was lower now and Bucky nodded at the command. Their joined hands moved faster and twisted every so often, reducing Bucky to a writhing mess under Steve’s hot gaze. 

“Such a good Solider for me, I want to see you come just from this.” Steve eyes were blown wide with lust as he drank in the sight of Bucky whose body was arching upwards, lips parted in a silent scream as the Solider came at the command of the blond, coating their hand and Bucky’s stomach with his cum.

Steve stroked Bucky’s hair as he bundled the other man close to his chest, letting Bucky rest his head on his old jacket from the war as the long haired man’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the bliss from his strong orgasm.


	13. Hartley Rathaway/Harry Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted:
> 
> School uniform Kink, blow job, deep throating, cum swallowing

“Let me get this straight.” Shawna said as she popped a grape into her mouth as Hartley glared at her from across the two-person table in the café across from their school. 

“You currently are hiding from the ridiculously attractive Wells twins who want nothing more than to bend you over and fuck you into oblivion because they think and I quote think you look amazing in that school uniform end quote.” 

“That’s the summary of my life right now.” Hartley nodded as he stirred his coffee sulkily. 

“Then why are you here with me and not in between them right now?” Shawna pointed her own spoon at him with a ‘are you that stupid’ look on her face. 

“Eobard is a creep Shawna, everyone knows this and Harry is a Grade A dick.” Hartley reminded her.

“I bet his dick is Grade A though, admit it. You want to see it.” Shawna wiggled her eyebrows, laughing at the blush that spread across Hartley’s cheeks. 

“I hate you so much.” Hartley grumbled as he downed the rest of his coffee in a single gulp. 

“I know you Hart, you’ve wanted Harry since you were partnered up with him in freshman year. So go get your man and try not to let Eobard get to you first. Off you go and remember I want details.” Shawna waved him off with her spoon; Hartley rolled his eyes but pushed his chair back as he stood up.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Hartley huffed as he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the café back towards the school, the science wing actually knowing Harry spent most of his time there. 

Hartley was right; Harry was there bent over a project of his and totally alone. Hartley took a deep breath and entered the classroom, closing the door behind him. 

“Hey Harry.” Hartley said quietly not wanting to startle the other teen in case he was working with something explosive. 

“Hartley!” Harry spun around, adjusting his goggles so they were hanging around his neck a surprised yet pleased look on his face. “What brings you by?”

“I think you know what.” Hartley smiled at the way Harry was trying to be obvious as he stepped closer to Harry so they were just inches away. 

“My twin finally got to you huh?” Harry’s shoulders slumped, like he was accepting defeat and Hartley rolled his eyes.

“No you idiot.” Hartley huffed as he grabbed Harry’s tie, tugging him forward so their lips met. Harry’s eyes went wide but he recovered quickly. He grabbed Hartley’s ass, pulling him flush against his own body as he deepened the kiss. Hartley groaned into Harry’s mouth as the teen’s fingers kneaded the muscle of his ass through the fabric of the uniform pants. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” Harry whispered when their kiss broke. 

“Good thing I found you before your brother could find me.” Hartley between the kisses he was lying down the side of Harry’s neck, fingers digging into Harry’s hips to keep them close. 

“A damn good thing.” Harry agreed as he suddenly lifted Hartley up, spinning them around to settle Hartley on the countertop behind him before kissing him senseless again. Hartley groaned as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s short hair tilting his head to the side for a better angle for their kiss. 

Harry’s nimble fingers found Hartley’s belt was busy pulling it out of the belt loops on Hartley’s pants. Hartley gasped into the kiss when Harry rather easily tugged his half hard cock out of the confines of his pants, hand wrapped around the hard length possessively. 

“Fuck Harry.” Hartley groaned as Harry broke the kiss to sink to his knees in front of Hartley with a smirk on his lips before said lips curled around the head of Hartley’s cock. Hartley grabbed onto Harry’s head, his own dropping backwards as he let out a pleased moan when Harry started to suck at him more intently. 

Harry started to bob his head, swiping his tongue up and down the hard flesh that was between his lips while he used his hands to keep Hartley’s thighs spread open, feeling the tremors that wracked the teen’s body below his palms. Harry hummed in the back of his throat before he looked up at Hartley whose face was screwed up with pleasure and fingers digging into his scalp, groans spilling from his plump lips. 

Harry relaxed his jaw and suddenly deep throated Hartley, taking every inch of his cock into his mouth. Hartley let out a loud cry that was almost a scream as his body shook as he came. Harry pulled back enough to breathe and swallow properly. He pulled off of Hartley’s now limp cock with that damn smirk still in place. He eased Hartley’s spent cock back into his pants before standing up, cradling Hartley’s obviously out of it face in his hands, kissing those lips again. 

“You made the right choice Hartley.” Harry said knowingly as he held the dazed form of Hartley to his chest, stroking his hair as he looked up at the window across from where he had just gotten Hartley off. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Eobard who looked flushed and hands were below waist level. Harry licked his lips and grinned, victory never tasted so sweet.


	14. Hartley Rathaway/Cisco Ramon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Cisco/Hartley - Hartley is surprisingly into Cisco's Vibe costume
> 
> misuse of powers, leather kink, uniform kink, coming in pants, vibrations

“This is ridiculous Hartley.” Cisco sighed as he hauled the ‘rouge’ into a nearby alleyway.

“I was bored, what did you really expect?” Hartley raised an eyebrow as Cisco pushed down the black hood he was wearing. 

“To not cause chaos just so I would come out and stop you?” Cisco suggested as he reached to take his glasses off when Hartley grabbed his hands to stop the action.

“Don’t… Leave them on.” Hartley bit his lower lip as he realized what he was saying.

“Why Hartley don’t tell me you have a glasses kink.” Cisco joked and his jaw dropped when a blush formed on Hartley’s cheeks.

“Not so much a glasses kink, just a thing for your Vibe uniform in general kink?” Hartley offered as he leaned against the wall noticing the small amount of space between the two.

“That’s very good to know, so if I did this?” Cisco asked as he stepped forward pressing against Hartley causing said man to groan softly as the leather rubbed against his own body. 

“And this?” Cisco reached down to cup Hartley growing erection, smiling when Hartley gasped and hips jerked towards the touch. 

“C-Cisco!” Hartley breathed out, face flush as his cock strained against his own jeans. 

“Its Vibe when I’m in this uniform, remember?” Cisco leaned forward to bite at Hartley’s neck earning a whimper. 

“Yes Vibe.” Hartley agreed, letting his head fall to the side so Cisco could leave his marks easier. 

“I would have you right here, but I’m not that kind of hero…I’m also not the kind of hero to leave someone wanting, so hang on.” Cisco breathed out and Hartley wrapped his arms around the hero’s neck, letting out a muffled cry when Cisco kissed him heatedly while using his powers to vibrate what felt like Hartley whole body, his cock feeling like it was going to burst. 

Cisco stroked Hartley as he kept the vibrations going strong and Hartley couldn’t help but come hard under the ministrations, slumping against Cisco when their kiss broke.

“I’ve got you, now for the main event.” Cisco grinned as he opened up a breach, sweeping the half conscious Hartley up in his arms and he stepped through the breach with an excited look on his face and a pleased look on Hartley’s. 

His plans always worked.


	15. Ray Palmer/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Student!Ray and Dean/Principle!Mick
> 
> uniform kink, power play, oral sex, facial

Ray swallowed hard as his hands covered the crotch area of his uniform pants, glad for once that the sleeves of the school blazer were long as they added extra shielding. Not that it would do much right now as he was in one of the less used bathrooms in the academy and the Dean of the whole institution was looking at him with interest written across his face, even if it was half hidden by the pair of glasses he had perched on his nose.

“You liked what you saw didn’t you boy?” Mick Rory drawled as he adjusted his tie, not letting his eyes leave the sight of the rather adorable student before him. His interest was obvious if the way he was trying to hide the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. “Well?”

“Y-Yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir I didn’t mean to uh, well see?” Ray stumbled over his words; mind racing a million miles an hour to try to figure out what was the best way to get out of this.

“That’s what I thought.” Mick nodded to himself before he reached out and snagged the student by his tie, ignoring the gasp and questioning noises Mick dragged the younger man into the larger bathroom stall at the end of the men’s room. Mick locked the door behind him and stared the fidgeting man down intently.

“On your knees boy.” Mick licked his lips at the flush that spread across the student’s face but was pleased at how easily the sank to his knees and looked up at him, his own tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

“Sir?” Ray looked up at Mick wide eyed, trying not to stare at the obvious erection that the Dean was sporting just inches away from his face.

“You liked what you saw, I think you want a closer look am I right boy?” Mick asked smirking when Ray nodded quickly like he was afraid one of them would change their mind. Mick unzipped his slacks and pulled his thick half hard cock out of its confines, growing a bit harder at being out in the cool air.

Ray felt his mouth water at the close up view of Dean Rory’s cock and he had to clench his hands on his knees to stop himself from taking it in hand. He gasped when Mick dragged the head of his cock across his cheek, leaving a trail of pre-cum behind.

“You look like you were made to suck cock boy, show me how much you want it. Make me cum like a good boy and we can forget this ever happened.” Mick ordered and groaned low when Ray lunged forward, taking as much of Mick’s cock into his mouth as he could handle. 

Mick huffed out a laugh as he gripped at the student’s hair, tugging him closer to his groin. Ray groaned and went willingly, swallowing around the thick length in his mouth rather happily. He hollowed his cheeks for a moment or two as he sucked hard at the Dean’s cock. Ray felt the hold on his hair loosen up a bit so he took advantage and started to bob his head, making sure to vary pressure as he went. He heard the man above him groan with pleasure and his hips jerk every so often.

“Keep going like that and I won’t last long boy.” Mick growled out as he tried to hold himself back from face fucking the man on his knees in front of him. If this student was this good with his mouth, Mick could only imagine what else he was good at. He groaned as the man licked down his shaft to suck at his balls teasingly. Mick grabbed onto the student’s hair, tugging his face back as he wrapped his hand around his own cock.

“Open your mouth boy.” Mick drawled as he worked himself over with his free hand, speeding up when Ray let his mouth drop open lewdly. Mick had to keep himself quiet as he came, making sure to let his cum spray over the pretty boy’s open mouth and chin, marking him in cum. 

Mick’s breathing was heavy as he came back to himself, pushing his limp cock back into his pants, adjusting them and his tie as he gazed down at the sight of Ray still on his knees, face covered in his cum and tent in his pants.

“Do something about that before you leave boy and keep an eye on your phone. I may require your… Assistance again.” Mick said as he pushed his glasses up before leaving the stall.

“Yes Sir.” Ray’s hoarse voice followed him out and Mick couldn’t help the grin that spread, oh this was going to be fun.


	16. Hannibal Lector/Will Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Hetaliafangirlchan on tumblr wanted: Hannigram WWII uniforms while my followers wanted more Hannibal so here we are
> 
> This is Hannibal so it is kind of messed up, but meh enjoy :D
> 
> uniform kink, bondage, gag, rough sex, P.O.W

“I am back.” Hannibal took off his cover as he stepped into the apartment he was staying in during his placement in that city. He heard a muffled noise coming from his bedroom and smiled, he didn’t bother to remove the rest of his uniform, which included polished shoes as he entered the bedroom.

“How is my personal allied pet doing today?” Hannibal crooned as he sat on the side of the bed, brushing back a dark curl that adorned the head of his own P.O.W.

Will Graham of the Allied Forces gazed back up at him with a dazed expression. A gag was still firmly placed between his lips, wrists tied out to the front bedposts in a way that kept him in place but didn’t put pressure on his limbs. His pale chest was a painting of fresh and healing bruises and bite marks while his old uniform pants were slung low on his bony hips that showed bruises in the shape of Hannibal’s finger’s.

“I’m sorry I was gone longer than expected, but you know how the Nazi are about everything.” Hannibal spoke in English for Will’s benefit as he checked the ropes that were around Will’s wrists.

“It has been sometime since you have come into my care, so I think today I shall give you a choice. Would you like pleasure first or food?” Hannibal asked as he cupped Will’s cock through the loose pants smiling when Will whimpered as his cock twitched under the touch.

“Pleasure it is then, good choice my dear William.” Hannibal purred as he moved to settle himself between Will’s legs, leaving his uniform on to drive home the point that Will no longer belonged to the Allied Forces. Hannibal pulled his cock out of his uniform pants, slowly rubbing oil over himself before he tugged the pants off of Will compete. He enjoyed seeing the mess of bruises and love bites that littered Will’s inner thighs and area around his half hard cock and balls. Hannibal knew that Will’s ass would be red from his hands and riding crop. Hannibal liked to leave his mark and his William took it so well.

Hannibal gripped Will’s knees, spreading them apart quickly making Will gasp from behind his gag as he was exposed and the blunt head of Hannibal’s cock brushed against his loose, wet hole. Hannibal had left him like this before he had went out that morning and Hannibal found it useful to leave him like this so when he got home he could just, slide right in.

Hannibal slid in with complete ease, groaning out as the familiar feeling of Will engulfed him. Will’s legs shook in his grip as muffled noises fell from the dark haired Soldier’s mouth. 

Hannibal circled his hips making sure to rub the zipper and the fabric of his uniform pants against the abused skin of Will’s ass and thighs, reminding him of his place now. Hannibal’s self control snapped when he saw how Will’s cock spurted some cum at the movement and Hannibal was now pounding in and out of the willing body below him.

Will arched under the sudden assault, fingers twisting in the ropes around his wrists in order to hold onto something as Hannibal fucked into him like an animal, not holding back at all as their hips slammed together. Hannibal went deeper with each thrust and Will was sobbing behind the gag as his prostate was hammered against. Lights flashed behind his eyes as he came untouched under Hannibal’s assault. He could just lay there limply as Hannibal used his body to complete his own orgasm.

Hannibal let out an animal like roar as he came inside of Will, marking him yet again as his. Hannibal took a few moments to recover his senses. He straightened his back up and slowly pulled out of Will, pride flaring up when he saw his cum drip out of Will’s used hole.

Hannibal tucked himself away with grace as he stood back up on his own two feet, smoothing down any wrinkles that may have formed during his previous actions.

“I shall get started on dinner, be a good boy and wait for me to come fetch you yes?” Hannibal leaned down and pressed a kiss to Will’s stretched open mouth, not minding the gag before he left to get food started for the two. It was always good to be home.


	17. d’Artagnan/Athos/Aramis/Porthos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellecraft indulged me with some Prison Guard d’Artagnan and Inmates Athos, Aramis and Porthos

“What are you going to do to me?” d’Artagnan asked as he stared up at the three ‘Musketeers’ as the other inmates in the prison had deemed them. 

It had all happened so fast, it was the first time d’Artagnan had been on duty when a riot broke out. One second he was in the thick of it, the next he had been swung over someone’s shoulder and then he was being cuffed to a bed using his own handcuffs with Athos, Porthos and Aramis the most powerful and terrifying of all the inmates were staring down at him. 

“Keeping you from getting hurt during the riot.” Aramis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Why?” d’Artagnan ventured further, swallowing when Aramis sat on the bed that they had somehow found and cuffed him to. 

“We do not wish to see you harmed, you are… Important to us.” Athos stated from his place across the room, sitting on a chair that he was slumped down in looking completely at ease. 

“I don’t understand.” d’Artagnan shook his head, his long hair flying at the movement as the band keeping it tied back had snapped at some point during the riot and kidnapping. 

“You aren’t like the other guards, you are pure and kind and beautiful.” Porthos said, palming d’Artagnan’s cheek almost lovingly. 

“You are kind to everyone, even those who don’t deserve it and… We heard whispers of what the others were planning to do to you during the riot…” Aramis’ eyes turned dark and he gripped d’Artagnan’s ankle like he was reassuring himself d’Artagnan was there. 

“So instead you kidnap me?” d’Artagnan raised an eyebrow, trying not to show how scared he was at those words and what might have happened to him… What still might happen to him? 

“To claim you if you will, if you come back baring our marks then the others will leave you alone and you will be protected. Treville agreed with our actions.” Athos explained and d’Artagnan blinked, the Warden had agreed to this? 

“We will not do anything you do not consent to, we are not like those animals.” Aramis was quick to assure d’Artagnan, hand moving up the guard’s leg to rest on his thigh close to the man’s crotch. 

“Well… You are all very attractive and kind men… I uh… Don’t see why not?” d’Artagnan said, swallowing his pride as his face turned red at the thought of the three of them caring this much for him.

“Good lad.” Porthos laughed and d’Artagnan felt his lips twitch up into a smile before Athos was right there and his lips were on d’Artagnan’s. That signaled the start as d’Artagnan felt sets of hands roam his body, tugging at his uniform. Easing the fabric off or open. Caressing his skin and pinching in some areas until he was a panting mess under them. 

d’Artagnan gazed up at the three inmates with blown wide pupils, his uniform pants and shoes were gone leaving his lower half completely bare, his cock hard and resting against his stomach. d’Artagnan’s uniform shirt was open and hanging by his sides exposing his chest and pebbled nipples and long neck, his arms still secure above his head. The inmates stared at him like he hung the stars but they also had a wild edge in their smiles like they were about to ravish him and d’Artagnan couldn’t find any part of him that wasn’t okay with that.

d’Artagnan shyly spread his legs wider in invitation, he had been with men before but not in a while and not with three so yes he was allowed to be shy. He watched the three exchange a look before Aramis settled between his legs, tossing them over his shoulders and d’Artagnan let out a cry of surprise and pleasure when the man’s mouth covered his cock. 

d’Artagnan groaned as Aramis sucked and prodded at his cock with his skilled mouth and talented tongue. A hand smoothed through his hair and d’Artagnan looked up to see Athos sitting by his head, watching them like a protector. d’Artagnan settled under Athos’ gaze before he gasped when Aramis’ wet finger prodded at his hole. 

Porthos was suddenly at his other side, large hand splayed on his stomach and other hand rolling his nipples between his calloused fingers and mouth attached to d’Artagnan’s pulse point with the intent to leave a mark behind. 

With d’Artagnan distracted by Porthos, Aramis took the chance to push his finger into their guard; he was rewarded with a high-pitched keen that had him sucking harder as he gently crooked his finger inside of the prison guard. 

“He can take another Aramis.” Athos ordered and Aramis added a second one without much thought, Athos was their leader in every way so he would not doubt his orders. Aramis hummed around d’Artagnan’s cock when he felt the younger man clench down on his fingers on reflex. Aramis took his time opening d’Artagnan wide and enjoying the taste and feel of d’Artagnan in his mouth. Porthos did say he had an oral fetish and Aramis was perfectly okay with that. 

“He’s ready.” Athos said knowingly, Aramis let d’Artagnan’s cock fall from his lips as he withdrew his fingers before he moved back to get a good look at d’Artagnan. The guard was flushed, mouth slack in pleasure and had two large hicky’s on both side of his neck and more scattered across his torso and nipples. Athos had his fingers threading through d’Artagnan’s mane of hair and a content look on his face, something Athos hadn’t had in a long time. 

Aramis smiled as he kissed a quivering thigh before moving away to take Porthos’ place at d’Artagnan’s side while Porthos wrapped the prison guard’s long legs around his waist, cock already out of his inmate jumpsuit and slick with some sort of lotion. 

“Just breathe d’Artagnan, we are right here.” Athos said in a soothing voice knowing that their guard would be nervous, as Porthos was not a small man. d’Artagnan nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the pressure of Porthos pressing into him. He bit his lower lip to try to distract himself, instead his mouth was taken into a kiss by Athos while Aramis went to work on leaving his own mark by the base of d’Artagnan’s throat. Porthos went slow and steady and soon he was completely in d’Artagnan, both parties panting and sweat covered by this point. 

Porthos shifted slightly and a spark of pleasure went up d’Artagnan’s spine making him gasp and push down on Porthos. Who gladly took the move as an okay for him to move as well. He gripped d’Artagnan’s ass, lifting him up a bit more for better leverage and he started to thrust in and out. 

Soon d’Artagnan was a gasping, keening mess between their bodies and movements. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching so he squeezed down on Porthos in warning as his eyes rolled up into his head when Porthos slammed against his prostate. 

With a cry d’Artagnan came hard against his stomach having been close to the edge thanks to Aramis’ oral skills and then add in Porthos’ massive cock? He was surprised he lasted this long. Moments later he heard a loud groan from Porthos and he felt a warm spray hit his ass and thighs, clearly Porthos had pulled out in time.

d’Artagnan let his head turn to the side where Athos was caressed his jawline in a calming way that his eyes fluttered shut, trusting them to look after him. He was claimed by them now after all.


End file.
